You're My Star
by naraku dragneel
Summary: Jock Gray Fullbuster is dating Makarov Dreyar's granddaughter Lucy Heartfilia, however Gray has been hanging with the wrong crowd, because of Loke and his friends. Everything seems terrible until our hero, Natsu Dragneel, makes his debut at Fiore High School as the new student, however Natsu's past is full of violence, can Lucy unlock his heart. slight Gralu mainly Nalu. Gruvia too
1. New Student

You're My Star

 _Warning: Gray will seem like an ass in this story, don't worry he's not, it's all because of Loke and his friends that he is acting this. I don't want you guys to think that I am bashing a character because I don't like them, the reason that Loke is the bad guy in most of my stories is because that's how I feel his character is, who knows maybe he'll change towards the end of the story._

Chapter 1: New Student

 _Fiore High School was a high school of great importance, and that was thanks to founder Makarov Dreyar who loved to help the public, however when High school Jock Gray Fullbuster starts dating Makarov's granddaughter Lucy, he finds out that his intentions with her are not good ones, fortunately Mavis would send him a guardian for her in the form of our hero, Natsu Dragneel._

"Hey, babe." a raven haired male said to his blonde haired girlfriend.

Hey, Gray." she said hugging him.

"So I saw you talking to Sting." he said with a hint of venom in his voice.

Lucy felt the anger in his voice, to be honest anytime Gray found out she was talking with other guys he would hit her.

"Gray, I was Just..." however, she was cut off by a slap to the face.

"Y...You, slapped me." she said as her voice began breaking.

Gray just scoffed before storming off, ever since they had started dating, Gray would often hit her if she talked to other guys, she didn't understand it. Gray didn't own her. She was cut off by her quiet sobs by her friend Levy and her boyfriend Gajeel.

"Oh my Gosh, Lucy are you okay?" she asked

Gajeel just grunted, he hadn't known Lucy for long but he already saw the connection Levy had with her.

"Man, what a jackass." Gajeel grunted. "Come on Bunny Girl, let's get you to the nurse, you're bleeding pretty bad."

Lucy looked in the mirror on her locker and saw that she was bleeding in the corner of her mouth.

"Come on Lucy." Levy said as she opened the door to the nurses office.

"Grandeeney, please help her?" Levy asked the pink haired nurse.

"Child, what are you...? OH MY GOD." she screamed as she saw Lucy's bruise.

"Darling, who did this to you?" she asked as she dabbed the blood from her lip.

"Her boyfriend, Gray." Gajeel said

"Oh, that douchebag." the nurse said.

"I didn't like him the moment I met him." she said before dabbing the last of the blood.

Lucy and the others thanked the nurse before a beautiful blue haired girl ran throught the door.

"Guy's come see the new guy." she said.

"What are you talking about Juvia?" Levy asked.

"The new kid, Natsu, oh my gosh he is so gorgeous." she said as hearts formed around her eyes.

Lucy and the others walked out of the room to see the commotion.

"Ladies, please one at a time." he said.

Lucy walked into the crowd, and felt her heart melt.

'God Juvia was right, he is good looking. No, bad Lucy you just met him.'

Natsu noticed Lucy staring at him and walked towards her.

"Hi, my name's Natsu, what's your's?" he asked

Lucy blushed before answering. "L...Lucy." she siad.

'Man, she's cute, but where did she get that cut.' he wondered

"Well, looks like we both have Mr. Clive for homeroom." he said.

"Come on, Lucy." he said grabbing her arm and ran towards their homeroom

Lucy felt her cheeks heat up, already five minutes and she was already falling for him.

However, what they didn't see was a pissed off raven haired male.

"I don't know who the fuck he is, but he'll need to think twice if he tinks he can take what's mine

 _Here is a new project, I hope this chapter doesn't seem rushed, anyway this something thta I came up with myself. I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you all next time._


	2. First Encounter

You're My Star

Chapter 2: First Encounter

 _Might be a fight towards the end of the chapter_

 _Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm and ran to their homeroom class, as soon as they got there they both stopped in their tracks and walked into the classroom._

"Well, Ms. Heartfilia you were almost late again, oh well, I guess you were showing the new guy around school."

"Hey blondie out of the way." a voice said. Natsu looked behind him to see a boy with blond hair on the ground and a group guys laughing.

"Oh my gosh, Sting." Lucy said.

"It's okay baby sis, I'm fine." Sting said. However, Natsu didn't fail to see the tears in his eyes

"Here, let me help you up." Natsu said holding out his hand. Sting grabbed Natsu's hand and lifted himself up, and stood on his feet.

"Are you okay Mr. Eucliff?" Gildarts asked.

"Yes Mr. Clive, it was just a scratch." he said.

"Yeah, he made the mistake of bumping into Loke, and we don't forgive people who do that." Gray said chuckling. "Hey, babe come here."

Lucy hesitantly walked over to him.

Natsu could tell that she felt uncomfortable, especially with the other guys looking at her hungrily, ever since Lucy joined the school Loke and his friends have done nothing but eye her with lust.

"Can I have everyone's attention?' Gildarts asked.

Everyone looked at the auburn haired professor.

"We have a new student, Natsu Dragneel, please give him a warm welcome." he said.

"Hi, nice to meet you guys." he said winking at a group of girls.

"Oh my gosh he's so hot." one of the girls said.

"I think he just winked at Lucy." another girl said.

"No one ever winks at her when Gray's around." another one said.

"Mr. Dragneel, please take your seat."

Natsu walked to where Lucy was sitting, and proceeded to pull his chair, but a hand grabbed his collar before he could do so.

"You got some nerve sitting here." a man with brown hair said.

Natsu stared at the man before grabbing his arm and twisting it.

"GAHAAAAAAAAAAAA." he screamed in pain.

"Look, you wannabe Louis Tomlinson, nobody, and I mean nobody touches the scarf." he said. "Are we clear?"

"Y...Yes, please let go, it hurts."

Natsu let go of the guys arm, and pushed him out of the way

"Hibiki, you okay?" Gray asked.

"Yeah." he answered back.

"Hey Luce come sit next to me." Natsu said.

"Okay." she said not noticing the gare that Gray sent her way.

Lucy sat down next to him, and waited for something to happen, when all of a sudden she felt a hand on her waist. Lucy looked over to see that Natsu had pulled her towards him.

"I know he hit you." he whispered.

"How... How did you know?" she asked.

"Call it a lucky guess." he said.

The class had gone by faster than expected, so after everything finished Natsu packed his things and left, when he heard a scream.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Gray yelled.

Natsu looked to see Lucy's face under Gray's boot.

"Gray, please let her go, i promise, it won't happen again." Sting pleaded.

"Shut up, bastard." he said raising his fist, but before he made contact he felt someone grab his fist and punch him.

Gray looked up to see a pissed off Natsu.

"Look, I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but that's not how you treat a girl." he said

"What's it to you?" Gray asked.

"Look, I don't know nor do I even remotely give a fuck who you are, but anytime I see an injustice, I won't stay silent." "So, I'll give you two options."

"Oh, yeah and what are those?"

"Option 1: You say sorry and leave, or Option 2: I kick your ass and make you say sorry."

"How, about, you leave before Ikill you, I don't care what you think, she's my girlfriend and I'll do what I want." Gray said.

"I don't care if she is your girlfriend, if I see you hurt a girl because you think it makes you stronger, then you have got to be the biggest fucking pussy I have ever seen." Natsu said.

"Fight Me." Gray yelled.

"Sorry, I don't fight weaklings." he said.

"Hey, Sting Lucy, you guys wanna come over to my place, I can show you around?"

"Sure." they both said.

 _Finally at Natsu's house_

"Well here we are." Natsu said before opening the doors. _"Casa del Dragneel."_

"Sugoi." Lucy said.

The house was huge, and I mean huge, basically it looked like a castle. Yes Natsu's parents are loaded.

"I'm sorry Sting couldn't make it." Lucy said.

"Hey it's cool." Natsu said. "He was probably busy.'

"Wow, this place is amazing Natsu." she said in awe.

"Would you like a tour?" he asked.

Lucy looked at him before beaming a cute grin.

"Sure." she said.

"Awesome, I'm all fired up now." he said

 _Chapter 2 is up, Yeah I decided that it was too early for a fight scene, but I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you all later Peace._


	3. Getting To Know Natsu

You're My Star

Chapter 3: Getting to Know Natsu

 _"Sugoi." Lucy said looking in the house_

As soon as she entered the house, Lucy couldn't help but stare in awe at the building. She didn't think she would see anything as beautiful as this house.

"It's beautiful." Lucy said.

"Yeah it is." Natsu said walking behind her. "I live here with my sister Wendy and brothers Happy and Zeref." Natsu said.

Lucy looked at Natsu with a sad expression, Natsu had no parents.

"Where are you're parents?" she asked

Natsu looked at her before holding back tears. "They were murdered."

Lucy now had tears in her eyes, Natsu, the man she just met, also had someone he loved leave his life.

"I, know the feeling, my mother was murdered too." she said, before breaking down in tears as she remembered her mother.

"I...I miss her so much." she whispered while tears fell down her face.

Natsu bent down to the crying girl and pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh, hey don't cry, if you want we can talk about it." he said kissing her head.

Lucy just blushed when she felt his lips on her head, she didn't know why she felt safe around him, she just met him today.

'Why do I feel like I know him, I don't understand it, he seems familiar.' she asked herself.

"Nasssssu." a little voice asked.

Both Natsu and Lucy looked to their side and saw a little boy with blue hair who looked like he was three years.

"Hey, little buddy." Natsu said. "Oh, Lucy this is my baby brother Happy."

"AWWWWW, he's so cute." she said. "How old are you little guy."

"I'm Thwee years old.' the boy said holding his hand signaling the number three.

"Hey, Happy where is Zeref-nii.?" Natsu asked.

The little boy looked at his brother, before yawning. "He said he had to work."

"Okay, where is Wendy?" he asked.

"She's studying at the library." the boy said.

"Well, let's go ahead and put you to bed, buddy." Natsu said picking the baby up and putting him in his crib.

"Well, my sister's at the library." Natsu said.

"Wait, Happy was in the house by himself, what if someone breaks in?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry, people think twice before breaking in, we've got security everywhere." Natsu said.

Lucy hadn't seen the guards outside, had they always been there.

"Well, let me show you around." Natsu said.

 _After the tour_

"You know, Natsu, after getting to know you, I feel very safe." Lucy said.

"Hey, Natsu?" she asked.

Natsu looked at her and saw the blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah." he said.

"I know we just met, but can I...I kiss you."

Natsu stared at the girl.

"Um sure, but I don't..." he said before he felt her lips on his.

Natsu just sat on the couch, and melted into the kiss, Lucy then took the opportunity to sit on his lap and straddle him.

"Lushy." he said muffled.

Lucy stared into his eyes before realizing what she was doing and quickly got off of him.

"S...sorry." she said blushing furiously. "I don't know what came over me."

"Hey." Natsu said. "It's okay, I enjoyed it."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to rush anything, I mean we just met, and I...I have a boyfriend, if he found out that I kissed you, he would...he would." she started to say before tears escaped her eyes.

"Do you love him, Lucy?" Natsu aksed.

Lucy stared at the man before nodding her head no.

"No, I don't love him, I hate him, I've always hated him." she said sobbing.

"Then tomorrow, you stand up to him, or you tell him how you feel about the way he treats you." he said wiping her tears.

Lucy sniffled and wiped her tears away before hugging Natsu tightly.

"Okay." she whispered.

"Don't worry." he said before kissing her forehead.

Lucy fell asleep, and started to snuggle into Natsu's warmth.

"God, you're so cute Lucy." he said kissing her cheek.

"It's getting late, well I better get to bed." he said before Picking up Lucy and putting her on his bed and covering her.

"Good night, Luce." he said, before crashing on his sofa.

 _Well, this chapter probably fucking sucked ass. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it though, and I'll see you next time._


	4. Spending The Day With Natsu

You're My Star

Chapter 4: Spending the Day with Natsu

Lucy woke up the next morning only to realize that she wasn't in her bed and quickly panicked. She decided to call the police, but as soon as she saw Natsu on the sofa she realized that she had slept at his place.

'Was he sleeping here the entire night?' She thought to herself, unaware that the pink haired male had woken up.

"Good morning." A voice said getting her attention.

Lucy looked over to see a shirtless Natsu get up from the sofa.

"M..Morning." She said blushing furiously at the sight of his chiseled features.

"Oh, by the way, I called Levy, and asked her to drop your stuff here." He said giving her his signature grin.

Lucy smiled and thanked him for the gesture. She couldn't believe how sweet he was, Gray was never like that. It was pretty much sex with him 24/7 or until he got bored, and what made it even worse was the fact that he and his friends were raping her.

"Thanks." She said heading into the bathroom.

Lucy took a shower, brushed her teeth, and put her clothes on being very careful not to misplace anything.

"Also, before you freak out, today's Saturday, so no school." Natsu said handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She said before taking a sip.

"Mmmm, this is really good Natsu." She said.

"Thanks." Natsu said.

"So apparently Gray and everyone went out of town for a few months." Lucy said.

"Well, that's cool, now we don't have to see him or his douchebag friends. Did they tell u where they were?" He asked.

"Um, no they didn't, hey Natsu?" She asked

"Yeah." The pink haired male said.

"I saw a bunch of black belts in your room, did you do karate?" She asked.

Natsu walked to his room, wondering what she was talking about.

"Oh, yeah, well I actually learned when my dad was alive." He said.

Lucy immediately regretted asking him, she had forgotten that his parents died.

"Why?" He asked.

"W…well, I was wondering if you could teach me how to fight?" She asked.

"Sure." Natsu replied.

"What really, are you serious?" She asked

"Yeah." He said.

Lucy didn't hesitate to run up to him and hug him.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much I promise I'll make it up to you." She said her eyes showing a hint of lust.

Natsu took notice, but didn't want to rush things, I mean he did just meet her.

"Okay, Luce let's not get ahead of ourselves." He said.

Lucy just blushed at what he said, she actually wanted her first time to be with her soulmate but she was getting ahead of herself.

"When can we start?" she asked.

"We can start tomorrow." he said putting on a fresh shirt. "Until then what do you wanna do?"

Lucy had thought for a good 5 minutes before she said something that made Natsu blush.

"How about we snuggle up and watch a movie?"

"Uh, sure, we can watch whatever you want." he said.

"Yay, because, I know a movie we'll both like."

"Really, what's that?" he asked.

"Fast and Furious 7." she said.

"Awesome, I actually have it on DVD." he said before running to his room and grabbing the disc, being careful not to smudge it.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep." she answered.

Natsu popped in the disc, made some popcorn, retrieved two sodas from the fridge, and played the movie.

During the movie Lucy had tears in her eyes the entire time, as it reminded her of her mother.

Natsu noticed the tears, and quickly paused the movie.

"Luce, hey what's wrong?" he asked.

Lucy just crashed her head into his chest and cried.

"S...Sorry, it's just that this was Mom's favorite movie, and also Gray and his friends never let me do this, to them I was some sort of sex object." she said, her body shaking as she cried.

Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing, Lucy, the girl he had met two days ago, this cute, innocent girl, was living a real life hell. Now Natsu was pissed, the bastards how dare they.

"Hey, look at me." he said lifting her face up.

Lucy looked at him with tears in her eyes.

'She's so innocent and adorable.'

Natsu then did something he never thought he would, he connected his lips with hers.

Lucy sat there shocked, but soon melted into the kiss. They had kissed for 5 minutes before stooping for air.

"Lucy, I know we just met and all, but there's something I wanna tell you."

"What?" she asked.

"I love you."

 _There's Chapter 4, I hope the ending was cute, but we still have a long way to go before we finishe the story. Will Natsu get his revenge, or will something prevent him from doing so. Stay tuned for the Next Chapter of You're My Star. Love you guys, peace._


	5. Learning Karate

You're My Star

Chapter 5: Learning Karate

This chapter might be somewhat humorous in a way, but yeah. Also the reason I write stories where Lucy is raped or abused is because I feel that Natsu will help move through that and get stronger. If you guys don't like these stories you don't have to read them, just saying not trying to put anyone down. I also write these stories to convey a message. So when the story is done I want you guys to guess what the message is. So with that being said let's start chapter 5.

"I love you." He said.

Lucy stood there shocked, did he just say he loves her as in love her love her.

"Look, its okay if it's too much to handle, but ever since our childhood I have always loved you.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Do you remember when you were five years old, a little pink haired boy would come over for a play date with you?" He asked smiling lightly.

Lucy thought about it for a little bit, when memories of a pink haired boy flashed through her mind.

"N…Natsu?" She asked as she started to tear up.

"Yeah, it's me." He said.

Lucy wasted no time running into his arms, and hugging him. Natsu reciprocated the hug and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, but not so tight that he would crush her.

"How, when?" She asked.

After mom and dad died, Zeref, Wendy, Happy, and I moved here to Magnolia. I know this a lot to take in and I don't want to pressure you, I'll give you some time to process everything.

Lucy was confused, but then decided to test Natsu.

"If you really are Natsu, then where did you get that scar?"

"That's easy, I fell of of the slide in your backyard, and scraped my neck."

"That's actually correct." She said. "Okay I believe you." She said hugging him.

"You ready to start today?" He asked.

" Huh, what are talking about." Lucy asked.

"You wierdo." He chuckled. "Didn't you say you wanted to learn karate?"

Lucy thought for a minute what he was talking about, before she remembered.

"Oh yeah." She said.

"Well let's go to the dojo." He said grabbing her hand and running to the back of the house.

"How do you have this?" Lucy asked looking at the huge karate dojo.

"My parents were famous doctors and actors, remember?" He asked.

Lucy blushed, she had forgotten that they were famous, so we're her parents. Both Natsu and Lucy's parents were great friends.

"Oh, right I forgot, it's been so long since we've seen each other." She said.

"Well, let's get started." He said taking off his shirt and wrapping his scarf around his forehead.

Lucy blushed at the shirtless hunk before her, god how she wanted him to ravage her there and now, but she quickly shook away the naughty thoughts.

"Kay, show me what you got." He said getting into a stance.

Lucy charged at Natsu throwing punches and kicks left and right, Natsu was surprised at how coordinated she was. He never knew that she knew martial arts.

Lucy kept punching before hitting Natsu in the face, knocking him on the ground.

Lucy immediately covered her mouth with her hands, she hadn't meant to hit him that hard.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Natsu." She said.

Natsu sat up with mischievous grin on his face before pouncing into her and tickling her.

Lucy tried holding back laughter but failed.

"Natsu, hahahahaha, stop that tickles." She begged.

"Do you yield, Lucy?" He asked continuing his attack.

Lucy kept giggling. "Yes, yes I yield."

Natsu immediately blushed at the position they were in. He was on top of her with his hand on both sides of her face. Lucy immediately blushed, before leaning up and connecting their lips together.

Natsu reciprocated, before Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist prompting him to lift her up.

"Nggh, Natsu." She said as she broke for air.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Bedroom, now." She whispered seductively.

Natsu wasted no time carrying her to his room and throwing on his bed.

"Well, I was totally not expecting this Luce." He said.

"I know me neither." She said before kissing him again.

Okay, this is where we will stop for right now. Yes there will be a lemon next chapter, so sorry if it's moving fast, this story will probably be 16 chapters or more at max. But hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you next time.


	6. Natsu's Discovery

You're My Star

Chapter 6: Natsu's Discovery

Lucy had crashed her lips to Natsu's before running her hands up his exposed area, and kissing down his chest.

"Nggh." Natsu groaned as he felt the blonde's lips touch his skin. "Lucy, wait." he said, lifting the girls face to meet his. She was so beautiful, she didn't deserve any of the abuse she got from Gray or his asshole friends, but he noticed something on her eye that snapped him from his thoughts. There on her eye was a faint bruise.

"Lucy, what happened here?" he asked running his hand on her eye.

Lucy looked at him before looking in the mirror, and seeing the bruise under her eye.

"Did Gray cause this one?" Natsu asked, looking at the innocent angel in front of him.

Lucy felt tears sting her eyes as the memories came to her, that night Gray wasn't the one who had taken her innocence, it was Loke.

"I don't wanna talk about it." she said as tears began fall from her eyes.

Natsu was shocked, he hadn't seen her like this ever, sure he's seen her cry before but this time it was as if she was trying to hide something.

"Lucy, hey look at me." he said, putting his hand on one of her cheeks. Lucy stared at him, her cheeks red, while she bit her lip in order to prevent tears. She such an innocent girl, what happened why does she seem even more broken.

"Come on, you can tell me anything." he said as he wiped away her tears.

The blonde looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "O...Okay, but promise that you won't leave me." she said.

Natsu felt his heart break, she was so cute and delicate, like the rarest diamond, she was the queen to his king, the beat to his heart, she should know that she could tell him anything.

"Okay." he said, pulling Lucy close to him and letting her heard rest between his neck.

"It all started one night, before Gray and I started dating." she said. "I was at my friend Yukino's halloween party, and it was getting pretty late."

Natsu didn't like where this was going, but it could have been a number of things going through his mind.

"I decided to walk home, because I didn't live too far, Yukino offered to walk me but I refused. I started walking, but I kept getting the feeling that I was being followed."

Natsu winced, he knew exactley where this headed, but he didn't want to believe it.

"I kept walking until I felt someone grab me from behind." "I thought it was someone pulling a prank, until he dragged me into an alleyway, and began tearing my clothes off before removing his." she said as her voice turned into a frightened whisper. "It was then that he proceeded to enter me and start raping me." she finally said before crashing her head into his chest and sobbing.

Natsu felt tears around his eyes as he winced while clenching his fist.

"Who, did you recognize him, or them, how many were there?" he asked.

"It as a guy with orange hair, and glasses, it was dark but I could still see his face." she said, her face still buried in the pink haired male's chest.

"Loke?" he asked.

Lucy nodded her head yes when she heard the name of the man who violated her that day.

Now Natsu was fucking seething with rage, he thought Gray was a sack of shit for hitting, but now Loke just stole the number one spot on his top ten people he would fucking murder list.

Natsu wanted to find that orange haired cocksucker, and beat him brutally, to the point that his father will wish he had worn a condom, but he saw the terrified expression on his friends face.

"Lucy, look at me." he said as he lifted her head to face him once again. "I promise you that I will make them pay, I will make all of them pay."

Lucy wanted to say something to calm him down, but at this point there was no use in trying to do so.

As they both sat there in silence Lucy heard her phone ring. She reached over and saw that Gray was trying to call her, but before she could answer, Natsu picked up and spoke angrily.

"Look, fucker I suggest that if you don't want me to find out where the fuck you live then stop calling her. However, waht they didn't know was that Gray was injured and a oranger haired male was on the other line.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"I AM YOUR WORST FUCKING NIGHTMARE, LOKE?" he screamed before hanging up.

Loke dropped the phone in shock it had been three years since he had heard that voice.

"D...Dragneel?" he asked.

"Loke?" a blond haired man asked."What happened."

Loke looked at the man before smirking. "It seems we have our work cut out for us Jackal." he said laughing maniacally.

 _Well, finally we have Loke's intro in the story, and Natsu discovers what happened to her. How do Natsu and Loke know each other, and more importantly why is Jackal working with Loke now? Next time we will introduce Zeref, and a little bit of Natsu's dark past as well as his relationship with Lucy. Also I know I said there would be a lemon, but I decided to wait. Again the reason I write stories like this is because I feel that Natsu will help Lucy get stronger. Until next time see you later. Love you guys._


End file.
